


Honey Sunshine

by morteverum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: The room, physics papers, and touches of admiration.or,Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou, and a little secret they shares.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Honey Sunshine

It happened many and many years ago, in a private university near the forest. When Tsukishima Kei was only twenty-seven and was working as a Professor in physics at Karasuno Academy, he met a boy, a student of his who was as loud as thunder and as bright as the sun. A nineteen years old Hinata Shoyo, yet he looks way more younger than his actual age.

Hinata was beautiful; he was sweet, caring, energetic, and youthful. With the Karasuno’s volleyball setter, Kageyama Tobio, as his ex, and the well-known football player from the same major as him, Miya Atsumu, is trying his best to flirt with the petite boy—his beauty was indeed popular among the students. Even Tsukishima, who was a mere teacher, is completely head over heels to Hinata. He was like the sun symbol in tarot cards, which represented the positivity and graced by eternal happiness.

It was an affair. An affair that even God forbid them. That evening, in rainy autumn weather, Hinata sat on his chair at the small Physics auditorium, with a bunch of books on his desk and Tsukishima right beside him, giving him extra lectures due to his lack of improvement. It has been four months since the first time they spent their time together when they had times, talking mostly about astrophysics. It has been four months since their relationship starts to evolve.

Other than the sounds of a clicked pen, scribbled notes, and raindrops hit the window, both of them stay silent. It was a messed up day for the tangerine-haired boy. He looked drained; his face that usually rosy now looks pale and swollen—like someone who just was crying. He was exhausted, probably because Kageyama tried to stick his nose around again, or because the Blonde-Miya almost caught Hinata going out with an _older man._ Hinata is still trying to finish his task, focusing on the astronomical equations and numbers.

“This one should be multiplied by 235 first, and then you divide the results by 365,25 days per year,” Tsukishima said, peeking from Hinata’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around the small body, pointing at the numbers that had been miscalculated. Hinata’s body stiffens for a second when he felt Tsukishima’s body pressed against his, “Ah, s-sorry, Kei-sensei.”

Tsukishima pulls himself, realizing that the boy had something else on his mind. He sighed, “We should end our session here,”

Hinata looked at him, completely unaware of his blankness of thoughts, “Eh? Why?”

“There will be no improvement if your focus is not here,” He said with his left hand supporting his head on the table, staring at his student with cold expressions but genuinely soothing gaze. Hinata was hard to approach, even for someone as old as Tsukishima— _especially_ for Tsukishima. The blonde man sighed, “You know you can always tell me about your problem, right, Shoyo?”

The youth nodded, not looking back at the older man nor paying any attention to him. Tsukishima squinting, carefully grab the volley player by the chin, dragging the boy to face him, “Shoyo, look at me when we're talking.” Surprisingly, his eyes were blank. With tears that being held by broken glass. His expression is genuinely heartbreaking for Tsukishima to see.

“Do you love me?” He asked, staring through Tsukishima’s glasses, reaching right into his eyes. It was true that they have been hiding their relationship for a couple of months now, it wasn’t because of their age gap mostly, but it was because Tsukishima already had a fiancée back in his hometown. Someone who his parents choose.

“I do—you’re so special, like the sun to my moon.” If Hinata Shoyo is the representation of the sun, then Tsukishima Kei is the moon; he is cold and just a shadow without the sun.

“If I’m so special, why am I secret?” It was a question that he cannot answer. Even if he wants the world to know how he feels, even if he wants the world to know that Hinata is his, but he was just a coward, a coward with a mouth full of salt.

“I know this wouldn't last, but please don't leave me here.” Said Hinata, with tears on his eyes, overflowing with emotions. Tsukishima took him to his arms, hugging him tightly and made the boy calm a little bit. They both stay silent. They both tired. Their thoughts have eaten them both. Tsukishima took Hinata’s hands on a small kiss on the knuckles, brushing his lips firmly to the skin, so they’re connected in a way that made them feel intimate. It’s their way to touch each other's presence.

Tsukishima knows he won’t leave the boy. He is already falling to the depths of sin called love.But, what if it’s Hinata who will leave him first?

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here in english. please forgive my grammar


End file.
